


copper and honey

by asexualrey



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Fighting, I'll Update As I Go, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, dumb boys in love but don't know they're in love, honestly who knows what else, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualrey/pseuds/asexualrey
Summary: little sorgren drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what's up i'm FUCKING trash

The rattling of the chains echoes endlessly off the high, damp dungeon walls as the shackles are snapped into place. The only other sounds are water dripping from somewhere and—and his harsh breathing. 

When Soren finally looks down, he’s looking into blue eyes that have absolutely no business being so steely and cold. 

He pretends he's not bothered. 

“Sorry about this,” he mutters under his breath, quiet enough for only one person to hear. 

“Are you?”

He takes a few steps back, right hand subconsciously falling to his sword hilt. “Despite what you probably think, yes, I am.”

“Yeah, could've fooled me.”

Soren gives him a long, hard look. A flurry of emotions swirls within him, and he honestly doesn't know how to make heads or tails of it. He wishes Gren could just— _understand._ Understand how hard this is, and how he has to pretend like it's not. 

Best to just shut it all off. 

“I'll make sure you're well-fed before I leave. I know the dungeon isn't the most comfortable place—”

A scoff. 

“—But they won't treat you like any other prisoner. I have friends in the Guard who'll make sure you're as comfortable as you can be.”

He can feel the scorch of Gren’s glare through his armor. “Yes, until your father gives them orders that say otherwise.”

Soren turns his back. “He won’t.” And then he makes for the staircase, boots clicking sharply on the stone floor. 

“So that’s it? You're really just going to walk away?”

He stops, despite everything in him telling him to keep going, to ignore. 

“You may be an idiot, Soren, but you're not stupid. You _know_ what's going on here. Viren doesn't want to _rescue_ the princes—you must realize that.”

Soren’s jaw clenches so hard it feels like his teeth might break. “I'm sorry, Gren. Please believe me when I say I don't want to leave you here.”

“This isn’t—this isn’t about me! Gods, it’s not even about _us!_ There's a bigger picture here! Lord Viren—your _father—_ is planning something terrible that's going to affect all of us, and you're helping him! Don't be blind, Soren! We're talking about the fate of Katolis, and probably Xadia as well!” 

Soren scowls and finally turns to face the commander again. “My _father_ is doing the best thing for this kingdom! He's served the king for years and everything he does, he does for the good of the throne, and I don't appreciate you accusing him like this.”

Gren visibly balks. “You can't seriously think that _this_ —” He waves his arms, rattling the chains, “—is doing what's best for the kingdom. Going behind General Amaya's back? Imprisoning me instead of at least letting me help look for the princes? Use your brain! Viren is sneaky and underhanded and I don't know what he’ll have you do with the princes if you find them but—”

“That's _enough!_ ” Soren snaps. His heart is beating fast and hard in his chest because everything Gren is saying makes _sense_ , but… But it can't possibly be true. His father is not evil. His father would never dream of turning King Harrow’s death into an opportunity to further his own agenda, whatever that may be. He would never do anything so terrible and selfish. And yet…

And yet the man he cares for is right in front of him, in chains when he hasn't done anything wrong. 

But that shouldn't matter. He will always side with his family first. This little... _thing_ he has with Gren, whatever it is, should have never happened. He can see that now. 

“Look, I'm sorry that you had to be put in here, and I'm sorry that I'm the one who had to do it, but you have no right to start insulting my father.”

When Gren glowers through narrowed eyes, he almost has to resist the urge to shrink back. He's intimidating when he wants to be. “So you're not even going to _consider_ what I'm saying? I don't know what's going on between us, but I thought I meant more to you than that.”

There it is. He has to work really hard to ignore the way his heart aches. Gren’s affected him more than he wants to admit. He doesn't _want_ to disregard him, throw him in a grimy cell just because his father told him to, but disobeying Viren… Well, he'd do almost anything to avoid that. He has his duty before anything else, especially feelings that should never have developed in the first place.

Soren sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “When I get back, I'll get you out, I swear. But _this—_ ” He gestures between the two of them. “Can't continue.”

“Well, at least we agree on one thing.”

It takes a lot not to visibly wince. The words cut unexpectedly deep.

Soren gives the redhead one last look. Their blue eyes meet briefly before he turns once more for the staircase. “Goodbye, Commander.”

Behind him, Gren sighs. “I never took you for a fool, Soren, but you've sure proved me wrong.” 

And that's the last thing that passed between them before he leaves to receive his next orders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should've posted this one first but i was too impatient. anywho, send comment some prompts if you have any!

The stone behind his back is cold, but the breaths on his neck sure aren't. Fingers grip his waist over his tunic and damp lips press sloppily against his throat, jaw, cheeks, before finally returning to his own lips. His hands wander up the muscled chest in front of him and into the mop of copper hair that's softer than it has any right to be. Their mingled breaths echo softly down the brazier-lit corridor and peter off into nothing. 

The noise from the banquet is far away, and he feels like they exist in a separate world. The castle could be under siege and he probably wouldn't notice. 

Gren is an _amazing_ kisser. His lips are soft and his mannerisms are softer, but there's an underlying strength that makes Soren feel so secure. Which is odd, because he was never the type of person to seek strength or security in another, but he finds himself relishing in it. He wonders how many people he's kissed like this before. 

His own name is breathed into his mouth on a gentle sigh. Gren’s strong hands circle around his back and Soren feels like melted butter. 

Honestly, he's still amazed that he's kissing Gren at all. He's always admired the commander from afar and never really entertained the thought of him too much. They rarely saw each other, after all. Amaya didn't often have reason to personally visit the castle, and Gren had even less reason to go anywhere without her. 

But then Harrow had thrown the banquet and insisted that she come, so she did. She showed up in a beautiful black gown, rivaled only by the redheaded man beside her. Tall, strong, and breathtakingly handsome in a dark blue suit adorned with gold, Soren was taken immediately and rather annoyed at the fact that he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away the whole night. 

He thought he was imagining all the brief glances Gren was throwing his way throughout the night until he saw him sign something to Amaya before retreating out to the balcony. Soren brought drinks and tried not to be awkward when he asked him what he was doing away from the party. Gren’s smile was warm, almost affectionate, as he took the glass and said he was just getting some air. 

He’s not sure exactly how they ended up in the corridor with their mouths mashed together, but the details don’t matter. One minute he was admiring his freckles from a closer view than he ever had, and then his back was up against stone and Gren was calling him beautiful. 

Previously, he didn’t know that their eyes were close to the same color of blue, but while his were pale like the sky, Gren’s were deep like the ocean. He didn’t know that Gren’s voice could sound like golden honey uttering his name, or that his hands were actually quite calloused. He _definitely_ didn’t know that Gren had been admiring him from afar all this time too.

He had learned a lot of things tonight. 

It isn’t too much later when Gren pulls away with a sense of finality. “I should be getting back.”

Soren’s immediate instinct is to stop him from getting too far away. His fingers curl around his lapels. “Already? It’s not even late yet.”

“I need to get back to the general,” he says, though he doesn't look too eager either. 

“She'll be fine for a little while longer.” The desperation he feels to keep Gren here with him is a bit alarming, though that's probably what happens when your untouchable crush you've been quietly pining after for so long has you pinned against a wall. 

“She'll be wondering where I am. I didn't exactly come here for pleasure like some people.” 

At that, Soren raises an eyebrow. “I’m sure Amaya wouldn’t mind you enjoying yourself a _little_.”

“Yeah, and that’s what I’ve been doing. But I actually have a job to do.” As he says this, his eyes roam over Soren’s face, like he’s still trying to drink all of him in. His gaze lingers on his lips a little more, his desires clearly contradicting what he’s saying. 

Soren’s stomach tickles with sudden butterflies. He’s never seen Gren leave Amaya’s side for anything—never seen him _want_ to leave her side for anything. He knows he feels most comfortable when he’s with her. To think that he could be causing such a conflict in this loyal, dutiful man makes him blush. 

After a moment, he nods. “If you really feel like you need to go.” He traces a thumb over Gren’s cheekbone and leans in one more time to kiss him deeply. He probes gently with his tongue and feels a thrill when the other man’s mouth opens for it. The groan the comes out of him sends shivers all through Soren’s body. 

He pulls back with obvious effort, breathing a little heavier. “That wasn’t fair.”

Soren smirks. “If you want to get some air again, just let me know.”

Gren smiles knowingly back, and Soren thinks he might be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to explore some aspects of how i imagine their relationship to be. i'm open to prompt ideas if anyone has any!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
